


sebaek | serendipity

by hazyoongii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyoongii/pseuds/hazyoongii
Summary: "when you called my name, i became your flower."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	1. euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> euphoria: (n.) a feeling of intense excitement and happiness.

Sehun tỉnh dậy sau một giấc ngủ dài. Giấc ngủ khiến cả gia đình cậu hoảng loạn và giận dữ. Cậu nhóc hoàn toàn không thể nhớ đôi mắt người cha đục ngầu đáng sợ như thế nào. Càng không thể biết bà mẹ tội nghiệp khóc biết bao nhiêu tiếng đồng hồ phía ngoài hành lang bệnh viện. Sedong, cậu em trai mười tuổi, có lẽ đến giờ vẫn chưa hết kinh hãi khi phải đối diện với hình ảnh anh lớn của nó nằm co giật dưới sàn nhà cùng khuôn miệng tràn đầy bọt trắng vì sốc thuốc.

Sehun đoán mọi thứ hẳn đã tồi tệ lắm dù cậu chẳng cảm nhận được bất cứ điều gì ngay sau khi mở mắt ở giữa phòng cấp cứu. Cậu chỉ kịp ghi nhớ được cái chỉ tay đầy phẫn nộ của cha, khuôn mặt cười mà như mếu của mẹ và đôi mắt thất thần của Sedong - thằng nhóc lùi mãi tít phía cuối giường vì chẳng dám đến gần anh nó, trước khi cậu buộc phải đến trung tâm cai nghiện và điều trị nội trú.

Giờ thì... Chết tiệt! Cậu đang ngồi cùng một đám người chết tiệt. 

Tất cả các thành viên của trung tâm cai nghiện ngồi quây thành một vòng tròn trong một căn phòng có nguồn sáng là chiếc bóng điện vàng yếu ớt và khung cửa sổ gác mái in sắc xám xịt của nền trời. Mắt nhìn mắt, tai để nghe và miệng buộc phải nói. Đây là một trong những bài trị liệu họ phải tham gia, chia sẻ và lắng nghe.

Vì Sehun là thành viên mới, lại rất trẻ, nên mọi ánh mắt trong căn phòng đều đổ dồn về phía cậu. Trước khi buổi điều trị bắt đầu, Min Yoongi - chuyên gia tư vấn chính của bọn họ, có nước da tái nhợt và hố mắt trũng sâu - người mà chàng trai trẻ mới đến cho rằng anh ta có vẻ ngoài giống một con nghiện hơn tất cả những người ngồi ở đây, yêu cầu cậu tự giới thiệu bản thân mình.

Đó là việc Sehun ghét nhất. Chào hỏi, cậu ghét cay ghét đắng nó, nói một cách chính xác hơn, cậu chẳng biết bắt đầu từ đâu cả.

Sehun rút hai tay ra khỏi túi áo denim màu xanh đậm đặt vào khoảng giữa hai đùi, ngón tay cái miết mạnh xuống ngón trỏ. Ánh mắt thể hiện rõ ràng sự thiếu tự tin, hết nhìn Yoongi rồi lại nhìn xuống mũi giày mình, Sehun nói - rất ngập ngừng "Tôi là Oh Sehun... Mười... Mười bảy tuổi."

Các thành viên cùng trung tâm gần như phải nín thở mới có thể nghe rõ tiếng cậu nhóc. Mọi người cùng im lặng và quét ánh mắt từ đầu cho tới chân Sehun, tiếp tục chờ đợi cậu nói hết câu vì nghĩ rằng lời giới thiệu vẫn còn tiếp diễn, chỉ là thiếu niên trẻ đang quá bối rối và phải ngừng lại một chút.

Nhưng hiện thực là, việc chào hỏi của Sehun thật sự đã kết thúc ở đó.

Yoongi đưa mắt nhìn cậu nhóc, không quá khó để nắm bắt tâm lý người này, trước khi vỗ hai lòng bàn tay vào nhau thành những tiếng vang đôm đốp và tất cả mọi người trong phòng cũng bắt chước theo.

Sehun ghim móng tay lên lớp da tái xanh của mu bàn tay gầy guộc, mắt dán cứng lên mũi giày vẫn còn bám một ít bùn từ cơn mưa khi cậu mới đặt chân tới nơi này. Cậu mong rằng mặt và mang tai cậu không quá đỏ như những gì bản thân đang cảm thấy, quá nóng, từng mạch máu hừng hực chảy khắp cơ thể, đem theo cảm giác tê rân rân chạy dọc sống lưng rồi ập lên tận gáy và bụng cậu quặn thắt một cơn khó chịu.

Thời gian trị liệu bắt đầu, các thành viên lần lượt đứng dậy khỏi ghế để chia sẻ về những gì bản thân đã trải qua và cảm thấy như thế nào trong suốt một tuần vừa rồi. Có người vui vẻ bật cười, có người nghẹn ngào ôm mặt khóc, hoặc thậm chí là vanh vách trả bài trong vô cảm. Những gì họ nhận lại là tràng pháo tay của các thành viên cùng lời cảm ơn của chuyên gia tư vấn.

Sehun từng thấy những thứ tương tự trên một bộ phim tài liệu của đài truyền hình quốc gia, nhưng khi đích thân ở trong hoàn cảnh này cậu không cho rằng đây là một trải nghiệm thú vị và có thể giúp ích. Tất cả những gì cậu cảm nhận lúc này là khó chịu và khó chịu tới chết con mẹ nó luôn cho rồi!

Cậu liên tục mài mạnh móng tay xuống da thịt, cào vào cả những những đường rách nhỏ mới lên da non. Sehun đăm đăm nhìn xuống sàn, hàng mi trợn lên nhưng tầm mắt lại là mảng màu mờ. Hai tai không nghe rõ bất cứ câu chữ nào mà các thành viên đang nói, chỉ thấy tiếng ong ong mỗi lúc một lớn.

Sehun không biết bản thân đang làm cái điều chó chết gì ở đây và bỗng dưng thấy giận sôi máu. Cậu hoàn toàn không hề ý thức được người chuyên gia trẻ đang nhìn chằm chằm về phía cậu và gọi tên cậu đã được bốn năm lượt, cho đến tận khi cảm nhận được bả vai bị ai đó đánh mạnh.

Sehun giật nảy mình, tức khắc ngẩng đầu và hai má ánh lên sắc đỏ vì bối rối. Cậu mở to mắt nhìn Yoongi với vẻ mặt hoang mang, chỉ vài giây sau đó, người bên cạnh đột ngột ghé vào tai cậu thì thầm "Đến lượt nhóc rồi."

Chất giọng của chàng trai xa lạ nhẹ nhàng và ấm áp như mật ong được hâm nóng rót vào tai khiến gai ốc của Sehun nổi cả lên. Cậu đưa mắt nhìn sang và bắt gặp ngay một gương mặt xinh đẹp với nước da hồng hào. Cho đến khi quan sát kĩ lại, nét ánh hồng trên gò má người đối diện là một lớp phấn ngụy trang. Chàng trai ấy, thoạt nhìn thì giống con gái, có đôi mắt một mí đang cong lên cười, được tô điểm bằng những đường màu sặc sỡ và chút nhũ lấp lánh. Góc trên đôi môi hồng đào mềm ẩm của người đó là một nốt ruồi nhỏ rất duyên dáng.

Sehun ngây người ra một thoáng, chớp mắt vài lần khi quan sát dung mạo của đối phương. Cho đến khi Min Yoongi nhẹ giọng lên tiếng nhắc nhở, cậu mới hoàn hồn nhìn về phía anh ta.

"Sehun, em có muốn kể chuyện không? Vì hôm nay là buổi đầu tiên của em nên chuyện này là không bắt buộc." Chàng chuyên gia dừng lại một chút, đợi đến khi Sehun tập trung vào lời mình nói thì mới tiếp tục "Nhưng tôi khuyến khích em chia sẻ. Chúng ta ở đây để giúp đỡ lẫn nhau."

Trước sự nhiệt tình và quan tâm của người tư vấn, Sehun chỉ lắc đầu. Yoongi gật, một chút ép buộc thành viên của mình cũng không có, gấp gọn mấy cuốn sổ ghi chép lại và ra hiệu buổi trị liệu tới đây là kết thúc.

Sehun thở phào, xoa mặt rồi gục xuống hai lòng bàn tay mình, tai lắng nghe tiếng kéo ghế và những bước chân của mọi người xung quanh. Yoongi đi ngang qua và để lại một cái xoa nhẹ trên vai cậu, nhưng Sehun không hề quan tâm tới điều đó.

Tiếng bước chân, tiếng trò chuyện mỗi lúc một xa dần, Sehun tưởng như chỉ còn mỗi mình mình ở trong căn phòng thiếu sáng cùng những chiếc ghế quây tròn. Rồi đột nhiên, phá tan mớ hỗn độn ì ùng trong tai cậu là một giọng nói mềm mại như làn nước. Anh ấy gọi tên cậu. Bằng cách thân mật nhất có thể.

"Sehunie."

\

Baekhyun, trở lại trung tâm khi tái nghiện và bị nhạc viện đuổi học. Anh dùng thuốc để tìm cảm hứng sáng tác cho đến khi không thể ngừng lại và ngày càng lún sâu vào kích thích quyến rũ mà nguy hại đó.

Dù nghe mọi chuyện có vẻ tồi tệ, nhưng những thành viên trong trung tâm chưa bao giờ thấy Baekhyun có vẻ gì là buồn cả. Mọi người thường gọi anh là chàng tiên. Chàng tiên có mái tóc màu hồng bông mượt như cây kẹo bông gòn và lối trang điểm cầu kỳ lấp lánh sắc màu. Chàng tiên luôn nở nụ cười như có vầng ánh dương chiếu rọi, hay vu vơ hát những giai điệu ngẫu hứng và là người duy nhất có thể khiến Min Yoongi bật cười. Baekhyun là một con nghiện, không sai, nhưng anh cũng là nắng chiếu, khiến trung tâm ảm đạm nơi đây sáng lên rực rỡ. Sự lạc quan lan tỏa mãnh liệt và sức hút phi thường kinh ngạc.

Chưa từng có ai coi trung tâm cai nghiện là nhà và những người cùng ở chốn này là người thân của mình. Tất cả những gì họ muốn là trốn chạy thật nhanh khỏi đó, rời xa những bài trị liệu chết tiệt và tìm cho mình vài thứ chất cấm làm thỏa mãn tinh thần. Hầu hết là chối bỏ, là tránh né, là cưỡng buộc. Chỉ có riêng Baekhyun, riêng anh, người thực sự tin trung tâm này có thể cứu rỗi cuộc đời mình.

Sehun không giống Baekhyun, cậu thuộc vào nhóm đa số. Trước cả khi trung tâm cai nghiện đón cậu bằng một cơn mưa rào, Sehun đã xây dựng một kế hoạch bỏ trốn. Cậu sẽ trốn khỏi cái căn cứ quái quỷ này, rời bỏ thị trấn và tìm cho mình một phương trời mới. Chỉ chưa đầy hai mươi ngày nữa cậu tròn mười tám tuổi, và khi ấy chẳng còn bất cứ một ai có quyền nhúng tay vào cuộc sống của cậu nữa.

"Muốn tồn tại được ở đây một cách tốt nhất trước hết hãy thả lỏng. Sehunie biết đấy, anh từng đến đây hai lần rồi, và bây giờ là lần thứ ba, nên anh có thể dạy cho em cách thích nghi. Đặc biệt là với Min Yoongi. Này Sehunie, em có đang nghe anh nói không đấy?"

Sehun chợt bừng tỉnh khi cảm nhận được một cú thụi vào mạng sườn. Cú đánh đó không đau nhưng đủ để cậu giật mình và chú ý tới đối phương, người xa lạ ngồi cạnh cậu trong giờ trị liệu, hiện tại đang thao thao bất tuyệt và cậu thì chẳng thể nạp nổi chữ nào vào đầu khi anh bắt chuyện bằng cách gọi tên thân mật của cậu, _Sehunie_.

Cậu chớp mắt vài lần, lúng túng nghiêng người để khuôn mặt mình không quá gần khuôn mặt của đối phương. Anh đang ngồi sát cậu, hai vai giống như đang dính chặt lại với nhau. Ở khoảng cách này Sehun mới nhận ra người bên cạnh mình nhỏ bé đến mức nào.

"Xin lỗi." Sehun gãi đầu "Anh là?"

"Aish. Em không nghe bài _diễn thuyết_ của anh ư?" Baekhyun cắn răng thở rít một hơi trước khi bĩu môi làm ra vẻ giận dỗi. Sehun bất chợt nhíu mày vì biểu cảm trẻ con của anh và vì cả cách anh dùng từ nữa. "Anh ngồi ngay cạnh em và kể một câu chuyện vô cùng cảm động, một vài người trong căn phòng này đã khóc đấy, Sehunie. Với lại, có một điều đương nhiên là, anh không bao giờ quên giới thiệu tên của mình cả. Byun Baekhyun."

"Tôi đã không chú ý. Xin-" Lời xin lỗi của Sehun ngay lập tức bị cắt ngang khi Baekhyun tiến lại gần cậu, hai chóp mũi chỉ cần một chút khoảng cách nữa là có thể chạm vào nhau. Anh chớp mắt ba lần khi đôi con ngươi được phù phép bởi một cặp kính áp tròng màu xanh nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt nâu trầm của cậu. Sehun tưởng như mình đã ngừng thở và nơi ngực trái bất giác đập loạn vì Baekhyun bất chợt nở nụ cười, sau cùng là cắn hờ môi dưới.

Anh đẹp tựa như một đóa anh đào, bung nở ngay trước mặt cậu cùng chút vị dịu nhẹ, tươi tắn và mong manh như có thể tan ra bất cứ lúc nào. Cả một khoảng không trước mắt chàng thiếu niên đột ngột sáng bừng tựa người đang ở sát gần cậu tỏa ra hàng triệu hạt bụi tiên cùng vầng dương quang rực rỡ.

Sehun thực sự bị choáng ngợp. Cậu đang hoàn toàn tỉnh táo và không bị tác động bởi bất cứ chất kích thích nào, nhưng cậu muốn khóa chặt làn môi anh bằng đôi môi mình trong niềm khát khao và sự phấn khích. Nếm thử sự dịu dàng của anh đang quẩn quanh trong tâm trí cậu. Nếu có thể cậu muốn nuốt trọn lấy anh vào trong cơ thể mình để sắc hồng trong veo đó sẽ mãi mãi là của cậu. Của riêng cậu mà thôi.

"Sehunie biết không, thực ra chúng ta cùng phòng đấy."

Baekhyun đứng dậy, đội mũ của chiếc áo hoodie màu trắng lên đầu mình, chun mũi nhìn Sehun. Cử động của anh đã vô tình phá tan ảo mộng của cậu chỉ vừa mới tồn tại trong tích tắc, nhưng trai trẻ chẳng thể giấu được vẻ ngại ngùng và hổ thẹn trong ánh mắt mình.

"Biểu cảm gì đây? Nhóc không thích ở chung với anh à?"

Sehun không biết nữa, nhưng có vẻ đó là một tin tốt.


	2. eccedentesiast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eccedentesiast: (n.) who fakes a smile, all he wants to do is cry and die.

Sehun không muốn yêu thích nơi này. Cậu từng vô cùng căm ghét mỗi khi nghĩ mình đang thực sự bị một trung tâm cai nghiện giam cầm. Và giờ thì cậu chẳng thể chấp nhận nổi, rằng bản thân đang dần dần yêu thích nó. Nói đúng hơn, là yêu thích căn phòng có cửa sổ ngập nắng và yêu thích người bạn cùng phòng của mình, Baekhyun.

Anh thú vị, hài hước, phóng khoáng, lãng mạn và xinh đẹp. Cậu thích cái cách anh quỳ hai đầu gối dưới sàn nhà và chống tay lên giường của cậu để ngắm nhìn cậu vào mỗi sớm thức dậy. Cậu thích quan sát anh ngồi trước hộp gương gỗ, vẽ những đường màu sặc sỡ lên đôi mắt cuốn hút của anh và phủ lên nơi đẹp đẽ ấy một lớp vừa đủ kim tuyến óng ánh. Cậu say mê những điệu nhảy ngẫu hứng, say mê cả giọng hát đẹp đẽ cất lên bất cứ lúc nào, kể cả khi ăn, khi tắm.

Sehun không chắc những cảm xúc này bắt đầu từ khi nào. Kể từ khi anh ngồi cạnh cậu trong buổi trị liệu cùng Min Yoongi và lần đầu _gọi tên_ cậu? Trong mắt chàng trai trẻ chỉ còn duy nhất một sắc hồng dịu dàng của anh và mùi hương nhè nhẹ đưa vào đầu lưỡi. Khiến cảm xúc bỗng chốc trong veo và tột cùng muốn chiếm hữu anh, làn da của anh, đôi môi, sống mũi, vầng trán và cả mái tóc bông mềm.

Hoặc là từ khi anh cố tình để lộ cặp chân thon thả trước mắt cậu vì chỉ mặc độc một chiếc quần lót nhỏ giấu dưới lớp áo phông trắng rộng thùng thình trùm quá mông. Bàn chân nhỏ như con gái, trắng hồng hào. Đầu gối trắng sáng và cặp đùi non mịn. Hơi nước thoát ra khỏi mái tóc ướt át của anh, những giọt tinh khiết thi nhau nhỏ giọt xuống cổ, qua người. Ngay cả là men từ đùi non dọc xuống cẳng chân. Hình ảnh của anh nuột nà và mềm mỏng, tỏa ra vị thơm dịu và ngọt ngào như những thanh kẹo xốp sắc màu pastel đáng yêu và quyến rũ, đốt cháy cổ họng như thứ chất hóa học gây nghiện, nóng và bỏng rát khiến cậu không tự chủ nuốt khan vô số lần.

Hoặc có lẽ bởi vì những cái ôm bất ngờ từ phía sau anh luôn dành cho cậu? Thân nhiệt ấm áp của anh quấn lấy cậu, đem theo cả hương thơm dễ chịu như những giọt sương sớm đọng trên nhành hoa kẽ lá. Vòng tay mảnh khảnh nhưng đủ để ôm chặt siết. Ghì lấy vòng eo nhỏ của cậu, đôi khi là bám lên đôi vai thái bình dương như trẻ con đòi cõng. Cậu sẽ mang anh trên lưng mình như đeo một chiếc ba lô lớn tướng nhưng thơm và ấm, đi dọc hành lang của trung tâm về tới phòng ngủ. Cảm nhận hơi thở của anh phả vào cổ vào gáy mình. Và chịu đựng từng cơn rùng mình khi bàn tay lạnh lùa vào mái tóc.

Sehun chưa bao giờ nghĩ cậu có thể tìm được lọ diệu kì trong đám bụi tro xám ngắt. Chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình xây ảo vọng lấp lánh giữa chốn hoang tàn. Cho đến khi Baekhyun gọi tên cậu. Mỗi ngày mỗi ngày. 

Hay có lẽ, đó chỉ là thứ hư ảnh tạm thời, là đốm hồng trên đám củi sắp tàn lụi. Cậu đã không kỳ vọng, không hy vọng bất kì ai trên nhân gian có thể cứu rỗi cậu. Không có một ai có khả năng làm được điều ấy. 

Ngay cả khi người đó là Baekhyun.

Anh rực rỡ và sáng chói như những cây nấm dại. Hút mắt cậu cùng say đắm tới ngẩn ngơ nhưng lại là cạm bẫy tuyệt diệu đẹp đẽ.  
  
  
  


\  
  
  
  


Sehun đứng chết trân nhìn khung cảnh trước mắt. Cậu cảm thấy da đầu mình đang căng lên và tròng mắt vừa khô vừa cay. Máu trong cơ thể như sục sôi ăn mòn từng thớ thịt và trái tim nhảy múa dồn dập trong lồng ngực như thể nó chỉ còn duy nhất một khoảnh khắc để tung nhịp đập. Cậu không quan tâm hũ kem dâu mát rượi mình vừa mua về từ catin đổ vương vãi xuống sàn nhà và sực lên thứ mùi chua chua ngọt ngọt, thấm một ít vào lớp vải của đôi giày và vương cái lạnh vào mu bàn chân cậu.

Baekhyun đứng kế bên khung cửa sổ tràn ngập ánh nắng, nhăm nhăm con dao dọc giấy kề lên cổ tay. Đôi mắt anh đỏ sọng ngập nước, lớp nhũ tím đậm chảy dài thành vệt xuống hai gò má, những đường lệ kì diệu mà đau thương. Toàn thân anh run rẩy kịch liệt, lưỡi dao sắc bén cứa lớp da mỏng rỉ ra một vệt màu đỏ thẫm. Vết cắt không sâu nhưng đủ để cậu cảm thấy gai người.

Sehun không thể nhúc nhích dù chỉ một bước. Những dây thần kinh vận động của cậu giống như đã bị vô hiệu hóa. Những vết thương đã lên da non trên khắp cơ thể bất chợt gợn lên từng cơn nhói buốt, tựa như chúng đã sưng tấy và mưng mủ lên thêm một lần rồi lại một lần.

Cậu giật mình bừng tỉnh khi cảm thấy vai mình vừa bị huých mạnh, hai người nhân viên y tế cao lớn vội vã chạy vào phòng. Anh ta nhanh như cắt ném con dao xuống sàn và cố định hai tay của Baekhyun ở phía sau lưng. Anh vùng vẫy và kêu gào thảm thiết. Hai chân đạp loạn dưới sàn nhà, đạp cả vào người y sĩ còn lại. Một chiếc giày da cao cổ màu trắng vẽ hình cánh bướm rơi ra khỏi chân anh, để lộ bàn chân nhỏ đang quắp lại run rẩy. Lớp nhũ tím vẫn chảy dài. Hàng mi màu hồng đậm của anh ướt nhẹp bởi nước mắt. Baekhyun vẫn đẹp tựa một thiên thần. Thiên thần có đôi cánh ướt nước mưa lạnh, mất dần bụi tiên và nứt vụn, chỉ chờ giây phút tan ra thành muôn vàn đốm sáng yếu ớt.

Sehun giật lùi lại, một rồi hai bước. Rời xa dần hỗn cảnh. Xa dần những tiếng hét như dội vào lòng một cơn sợ hãi đen ngòm len lỏi vào từng tĩnh mạch. Cậu quay lưng bỏ chạy. Chạy thật nhanh. Ánh sáng phản chiếu từ phía đầu hành lang dài hẹp nuốt chửng lấy hình bóng cậu.  
  
  
  


\  
  
  
  


Khi trời bừng sáng cũng là lúc Sehun thức giấc. Cậu đưa cánh tay mình lên che ngang mặt để đôi mắt tránh tiếp cận với ánh nắng vì chưa kịp thích nghi. Hôm qua Baekhyun được đưa đến phòng y tế của trung tâm để theo dõi, cả đêm không về phòng, tuy nhiên vết thương ở cổ tay không quá nghiêm trọng. Sehun chỉ nghe người ta nói vậy, cậu chưa trực tiếp đến thăm anh.

Cậu ngồi dậy, hơi khom lưng để đỉnh đầu không đụng trúng nóc giường tầng hai, uể oải đưa chân khỏi giường và tìm đôi giày thể thao vải quen thuộc. Khua chân một hồi, Sehun chẳng thấy giày của mình đâu, phải cúi hẳn người xuống và nhìn vào gầm giường, nhưng tất cả những gì cậu thấy là một đôi dép lê màu hồng có những đường sọc ngang màu trắng. Nó là của Baekhyun, cậu thấy anh mang một vài lần trước đây, khi đi ăn tối hoặc dạo loanh quanh ngoài khuôn viên.

Sehun không ngần ngại xỏ chân vào đôi dép xếp ngay ngắn ở cuối giường mình. Mặc dù cỡ dép đã to hơn cỡ chân anh tới một, hai số nhưng cũng chỉ đủ cho ba phần tư bàn chân của cậu. Cậu vò tóc, nghiêng đầu nhìn chân mình với cặp mày nhíu chặt lại. Trông thật quái đản và giống một trò cười nhưng dù sao cậu vẫn phải tìm lại đôi giày của mình đã.

Sau khi vệ sinh cá nhân xong, còn kha khá thời gian mới bắt đầu buổi trị liệu đầu tiên trong ngày, Sehun đi loanh quanh trung tâm và nhìn vào các ngóc ngách để tìm giày. Cậu không biết kẻ nào còn chơi trò giấu giày trẻ con. Hoặc có lẽ đó là một tên ăn trộm. Đôi giày thể thao của cậu không đáng mấy đồng, nhưng nó là thứ duy nhất cậu có thể mang vào chân khi sống ở đây. Giờ thì Sehun hơi hối hận vì đã không sửa soạn kĩ lưỡng hơn trước khi tới nơi quái quỷ này, ít nhất là mang thêm một đôi giày nữa.

Sehun đi qua bếp, tới cánh cửa thoát hiểm ở cạnh bồn rửa bát dẫn ra vườn sau. Đó là nơi giặt giũ và phơi phóng của trung tâm, đôi khi cũng là nơi lý tưởng để hóng gió. Chỗ ấy có bãi có xanh, góc tường rào còn phất phơ vài đám lau nâu nhạt, đón gió trời và là nơi duy nhất của trung tâm không bị những tòa nhà cao tầng che chắn. Đằng sau bức tường cao chia đôi không gian ra làm hai nửa là một hồ nước rộng lớn nằm ngay dưới chân núi. Sehun từng nghĩ, khi ra khỏi đây - hoặc là được cho phép hoặc là bỏ trốn - cậu sẽ đi dạo vòng quanh hồ nước ấy. 

Sehun cuối cùng cũng tìm được giày của mình. Nằm ngoài dự liệu, nó đã được giặt giũ cẩn thận, không còn vết bùn hay vệt kem màu hồng và còn rất thơm, treo trên dây phơi bằng bốn cái kẹp gỗ. Chàng trai trẻ tò mò quan sát để chắc chắn đấy là giày của mình. Khi xác định không có sự nhầm lẫn nào cả, cậu định tháo nó xuống thì bất thình lình đằng sau lưng vang lên một tiếng nhắc nhở "Đừng. Đến trưa là mang được rồi. Nếu nhóc tháo nó xuống thì sẽ không kịp khô đâu."

Chính xác thì giọng nói đó phát ra từ đằng sau và ở phía trên đầu cậu.

Sehun quay lưng lại, nhìn qua trái rồi qua phải cho đến khi tiếng huýt sáo đánh vào sự chú ý thì cậu mới ngẩng đầu nhìn lên. Baekhyun đang ngồi vắt vẻo bên bệ cửa sổ tầng hai, đó là phòng y tế, nơi Baekhyun buộc phải ở lại một thời gian.

Cậu dùng tay che mắt mình khỏi nắng chói lúc ngước mặt nhìn anh. Anh vẫn mặc chiếc áo tank top màu hồng và chiếc quần jogger màu đen y hệt hôm qua, để lộ bàn chân trần đung đưa trong không trung. Đây là lần đầu Sehun thấy Baekhyun không trang điểm sặc sỡ vào ban ngày. Ánh nắng làm nước da trắng nhợt nhạt của anh sáng lên, đôi mắt đen nhu hòa và sắc môi đã hồng trở lại.

"Anh ngồi đó làm gì vậy?" Sehun nâng cao giọng để Baekhyun có thể nghe rõ.

"Canh chừng giày cho Sehunie." Anh nở nụ cười trêu chọc, vẫn ngồi vắt vẻo trên bậu cửa sổ.

"Không sợ ngã sao?" Cậu hỏi tiếp, như cố tìm ra thứ gì đó có thể kéo dài cuộc trò chuyện. Từ khi trở thành bạn cùng phòng của nhau, cậu và anh chưa bao giờ lúng túng đến vậy. Baekhyun thường nói hết phần của cậu, ngay cả khi Sehun không có một chút kiến thức âm nhạc nào, anh có thể huyên thuyên về âm vực và nhịp độ cả ngày trời. Cậu chỉ im lặng và chăm chú lắng nghe anh, đôi lúc là bất giác nở nụ cười vì giọng nói và biểu cảm của anh hết đáng yêu. Dù cho là cả hai cùng im lặng và mắt nhìn mắt, chẳng có bất cứ sượng sùng hay cảm giác miễn cưỡng cận kề. Nhưng giờ thì khác. Sehun cảm thấy như không khí đã nghẹn ứ trong lồng ngực mình và cậu chẳng thể hít thở thêm nữa khi phải đối diện với đôi mắt trong veo của Baekhyun. Cậu chẳng thể hỏi anh một câu, có ổn không, vết thương đã lành chưa, hay bất cứ điều gì mang tính chất hỏi han vì cậu chính là người để mặc anh tự làm hại mình rồi hèn nhát cất bước trốn chạy.

Sehun cảm thấy tội lỗi dâng kín tâm chí mình, nhấn chìm mọi tế bào và sản sinh ra vô vàn cảm giác dằn vặt. Toàn thân cậu lạnh toát, gương mặt cũng tái đi, dây thanh quản tựa như đã hóa thành băng.

"Có Sehunie ở dưới thì anh không sợ." Baekhyun đáp lời kèm một nụ cười dịu dàng, nụ cười chân thật và xinh đẹp nhất mà Sehun chưa từng được chiêm ngưỡng trước đây. Anh luôn đẹp tựa đóa hoa mong manh, ở trước gió có thể tan biến bất cứ lúc nào, gieo vào lòng một nỗi bất an. Nhưng Baekhyun vẫn sáng rỡ và căng tràn nhựa sống. "Nếu anh nhảy xuống thì nhóc có đỡ anh không?"

Sehun hơi ngây ra, mắt không rời khỏi gót chân hồng hào của anh đang đung đưa vô cùng phấn khích. Baekhyun lặp lại lần nữa "Nhóc sẽ _đỡ_ anh, đúng không?"

Sehun sẽ không bỏ chạy nữa, đúng không? Cậu tự dằn lòng mình, nuốt khan nỗi sợ hãi xuống cổ họng. Sắc màu u tối vẫn bám sâu vào da thịt, nhưng ánh sáng của anh lại đang gắng xé rách nỗi đau và len thành từng kẽ.

Cậu đưa tay lau giọt mồ hôi lạnh chảy xuống thái dương rồi gật đầu.

Baekhyun nở một nụ cười đầy thơ trong gió và hoa nắng ban mai. Tấm rèm cửa trắng tung bay, âu yếm bả vai và mái tóc anh. Sehun ngước mắt nhìn và dang rộng vòng tay. Cậu sẽ không quay lưng, sẽ không lùi bước, sẽ không tránh né thực tại khốc liệt đang đè bẹp bông hoa đẹp đẽ trước mắt cậu. Cậu sẽ ở lại, mở rộng cái ôm để đón anh vào lòng. Không để anh ngã, cậu sẽ giữ chặt anh, bằng hết tất thảy sức mạnh của mình.

Khoảnh khắc Baekhyun như chàng tiên có đôi cánh rực rỡ kết thành từ muôn vàn tia nắng mặt trời rơi xuống từ không trung và ngã nhào vào vòng tay chặt siết của Sehun, cậu nhận ra, thực sự nhận ra, cậu sẽ không bao giờ để con người nhỏ bé này xảy ra bất cứ mệnh hệ nào nữa. 

Họ ôm nhau thật chặt, ngã ra đất và lăn vài vòng trên bãi cỏ xanh. Anh nằm trên ngực cậu, vùi mặt vào hõm cổ ấm áp và đậm hương thơm đặc trưng của Sehun. Cậu đan ngón tay mình vào mái tóc hồng mềm mại, ngắm nhìn vầng trán, sống mũi và đôi môi. Cuối cùng họ trao nhau một nụ hôn. Nụ hôn không mất công kiếm tìm nhưng chẳng dễ gì có được, vị ngọt dịu dàng tan vào đầu lưỡi.


	3. serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> serendipity: (n.) finding something good without looking for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Jimin | Serendipity https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwyWLHeQWcM

Đó là một ngày mưa, xe cộ kẹt cứng và bóp còi inh ỏi, Baekhyun đứng trên tầng thượng của tòa nhà cao tầng, anh mặc chiếc áo hoodie trắng như ngày đầu gặp cậu, mái tóc màu hồng bắt mắt phất phơ trong gió. Gò má in những đường lệ hồng đậm óng ánh chảy dài, anh mỉm cười nhìn xuống nơi Sehun đang đứng, cậu ở trên mặt đất và vươn lên để đỡ lấy anh, cả cơ thể ướt nhẹp run rẩy vì lạnh. Anh dang hai tay, khép hờ hai mắt, cảm nhận gió đêm và mưa phùn tạt vào mặt, vào cổ rồi luồn qua kẽ ngón, tựa như một chàng tiên đang mở rộng đôi cánh lấp lánh, sẵn sàng tâm thế trở lại nơi thiên đường.

Baekhyun _nhảy_. Áo anh nhẹ tung lên như thước phim quay chậm, hướng về phía Sehun rơi xuống. Tiếng còi xe dội vào tai, như gào lên trong cơn bĩ cực. Cậu vẫn mở rộng vòng tay gắng sức đón lấy nhưng những giọt mặn chát hòa vào làn mưa ẩm ướt làm nhòe đi tầm mắt.  
  
  
  
  
  


Thời gian ngưng đọng.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hình ảnh nhạt nhòa.  
  
  
  
  
  


Âm thanh cô đặc.  
  
  
  
  
  


Anh lơ lửng trên tầng không, từ từ tan ra thành muôn vàn cánh hoa anh đào, bay vô định trong không gian trắng xóa bất tận. Sehun nhảy lên, cố nắm lấy từng cánh mỏng manh nhưng tất cả đều nằm ngoài tầm với. Gọi tên anh tới lạc cả giọng, thống khổ rơi nước mắt ướt đẫm gò má, kết cục chỉ còn mình cậu đơn độc mắc kẹt giữa mảng màu trắng tới lóa mắt.  
  
  
  


Sehun choàng tỉnh giữa đêm, cậu ngồi bật dậy và va mạnh lên giường tầng trên. Ôm đầu đau điếng, trán đổ một tầng mồ hôi vì cơn ác mộng vừa qua, cậu gục xuống đầu gối mình, há miệng thở hồng hộc. Cảm giác sợ hãi vẫn còn khiến sống lưng cậu ớn lạnh, dù nhắm mắt hay mở mắt, giấc mơ đó hiện lên rõ mồn một.

Baekhyun nằm dưới sàn nhà uể oải ngồi dậy, mấy tờ giấy viết nhạc đặt trên bụng anh sột soạt rơi xuống, tiếng lăn khô khốc của bút chì gỗ vang lên giữa đêm. "Sehunie, nhóc gặp ác mộng à?" Anh vừa nói, vừa dụi mắt trước khi ngáp dài một cái. Cơn buồn ngủ vương trên hàng mi, cả đêm chăm chỉ sáng tác nhạc, chỉ mới vừa thiếp đi đã bị tiếng động mạnh đánh thức.  
  
"Baekhyun-" Sehun định nói khi nghe được thanh âm dịu dàng của Baekhyun vang lên bên tai, nhưng những phần đau khổ và sợ hãi cậu lại lưỡng lự nuốt ngực vào trong họng, chỉ khản giọng gọi một tiếng, tên anh.

Baekhyun xếp gọn xấp nhạc phổ của mình lại rồi tiến đến bên giường Sehun. Anh vòng tay ôm lấy cậu, mùi thơm dịu nhẹ quấn quanh da thịt như một cách trấn an hữu hiệu. Cậu gục đầu lên hõm cổ Baekhyun, thở ra một hơi thật dài trước khi nạp đầy buồng phổi hương sắc của những cánh hoa anh đào vương trên vạt áo anh. Ổn rồi. Mọi chuyện đều ổn rồi. Baekhyun vẫn ở bên cậu, thật gần bên cậu và Sehun có thể cảm nhận rõ thân nhiệt ấm áp của người ấy. Chỉ cần vậy là đủ.

\

"Anh có thường xuyên nghĩ tới cái chết không?" Sehun hỏi, ngón tay lùa vào mái tóc Baekhyun khi anh đang gối đầu lên ngực cậu. Cậu không biết tại sao bỗng dưng bản thân lại muốn biết điều đó từ anh. Hoặc là muốn anh chia sẻ cùng mình, hoặc đó chỉ là cái cớ để có thể kể cho anh nghe nỗi buồn của chính cậu.

"Đôi lúc." Baekhyun không mất quá ba giây để trả lời câu hỏi của Sehun. Anh vẽ ngón tay vòng vòng trên bả vai cậu rồi bật cười "Đừng nói, ban nãy là nhóc mơ thấy anh chết đấy nhé?"

Sehun không đáp, nét mặt cậu dường như trở nên nặng nề hơn khi phải nhớ lại những hoạt cảnh trong giấc mơ đó. Chúng như chất độc khiến tâm can như bốc hỏa, bí bách đến mức chỉ muốn nổ tung. Hôn nhẹ lên mái tóc màu hồng bông mượt của Baekhyun, Sehun cong môi cười "Đừng chết. Chúng ta ấy."

"Đương nhiên. Anh không muốn chết bây giờ." Baekhyun cười, nép thật sâu vào ngực Sehun khi cậu quay người để ôm lấy anh chặt siết. "Đến lượt Sehunie đấy, nhóc thì sao?"

Sehun nặng nhọc thở hắt ra, tì cằm mình lên đỉnh đầu Baekhyun nghĩ ngợi. Cậu nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa bả vai trần của anh rồi trầm giọng nói "Mỗi lần trước khi chơi thuốc. Khi tỉnh lại trong phòng cấp cứu ngày đó, em đã hơi thất vọng một chút."

"Vì em được cứu sống à?" Anh nói ra lời đó vô cùng tự nhiên mà không hề có chút khó khăn nào, sau đó dịu dàng đặt lên vai cậu một nụ hôn "Nhưng thật may, thật may vì nhóc còn sống và anh đã gặp được em, như thế này."

"Em không thể quên được ánh mắt của mẹ và nét mặt của DongDong." Giọng cậu nghẹn lại và vòng tay ôm Baekhyun cũng khẽ run. "Em không muốn chết, nhưng chẳng hề muốn tồn tại. Baek, anh hiểu chứ?"

Anh không trả lời chỉ gật đầu, rời khỏi cái ôm của cậu để trở mình nằm ngửa. Baekhyun đưa cánh tay lên che ngang tầm mắt, ánh trăng chiếu rọi qua ô cửa sổ, thắp sáng thành vệt dài in trên làn da nhợt nhạt của anh. Sehun vẫn duỗi thẳng cánh tay để Baekhyun gối đầu lên, cậu ngắm nhìn anh và gảy ngón tay nhịp nhịp trên mái tóc bông mềm.

"Em có kế hoạch gì không?" Baekhyun đột ngột hỏi, sau cùng là trút ra hơi thở vương một tầng phiền não. 

"Em sẽ trốn khỏi đây khi em tròn mười tám tuổi và đến một thị trấn khác. Kế hoạch của em chỉ đến đó, em chưa nghĩ ra mình phải làm gì khác." Sehun kê cổ tay sau gáy, đưa mắt nhìn gầm giường tầng hai in vết trăng bạc rồi tiếp tục "Em quen một vài người bạn. Nguồn hàng trước đây đều do những người đó dẫn mối. Không biết nữa nhưng có thể em sẽ đi theo họ."

"Như vậy là phạm pháp. Em sẽ không chỉ đến trung tâm cai nghiện và nộp tiền phạt đâu, nếu bị tóm, vào nhà đá là cái chắc." Baekhyun bật cười đưa tay búng mũi Sehun, nhưng ánh mắt anh lại chẳng vui vẻ như những gì viền môi đang thể hiện.

"Biết chứ, nhưng em chẳng thể làm gì khác cả." Cậu tự vò đầu mình, đáy mắt tràn ngập sự mâu thuẫn rồi nghiêng đầu nhìn anh "Thế còn kế hoạch của anh?"

"Sống đến năm hai mưới chín tuổi và sau đó dừng lại." Baekhyun xoay người để gương mặt mình đối diện với cậu. Ánh trăng in trên mi mắt Sehun làm anh mỉm cười, ngón tay lướt nhẹ lên làn da in ánh sáng của bầu trời đêm "Nhưng Sehunie biết mà, mọi kế hoạch đều có thể thay đổi."

Cậu không trả lời, chỉ cúi đầu hôn lên môi anh. "Muộn rồi, chúng ta ngủ thôi."

\

Baekhyun chưa từng diễm lệ đến vậy kể từ lần đầu gặp Sehun. Anh mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi vải voan lụa xuyên thấu, cổ đeo choker da đen và cặp mông săn chắc lẫn đôi chân thon mảnh được tôn lên bởi chiếc quần bó sát. Gương mặt xinh đẹp của anh dính đầy kim tuyến sắc màu lấp lánh, đôi môi mọng ướt quyến rũ được phủ một lớp nhũ tím hồng. Sehun tưởng như mình đã bước chân vào miền cực lạc, bên tai không còn nghe thấy bất cứ âm thanh nào khác ngoài tiếng thở khẽ, trong mắt chỉ còn duy nhất hình ảnh rực rỡ của Baekhyun. Không đau khổ, không kiệt quệ, không chán chường, cậu ôm lấy anh, đặt tay lên vòng hông xinh đẹp và tha hồ nhào nặn. Anh quỳ trước mặt cậu, đem trái cherry ngọt mát truyền qua miệng cậu, thứ nước đỏ tím bung ra chảy vào khoang miệng, quyện lẫn nụ hôn ngọt ngào thấm cả vị chua thanh. Bàn tay thon mảnh của anh ôm lấy mang tai cậu, trán dính lên trán và tìm cách để môi quấn bên môi.

Là mùa hè chết tiệt hay cái ôm của Baekhyun quá đỗi nóng bỏng, dù cho thân trên ở trần Sehun vẫn cảm thấy từng đường mạch máu đang thiêu đốt da thịt cậu. Anh ngồi xuống giữa hai đùi Sehun, hai hạ bộ cương cứng cạ sát vào nhau, tiếng thở dồn dập ấp ôm lấy thanh âm rên rỉ đầy hoan ái và cậu tưởng chừng như bên tai đang vang lên tiếng hát của Baekhyun. Từng âm sắc từng nhịp điệu, Sehun chưa từng được nghe loại âm thanh nào cuốn hút đến vậy, tựa thứ mật ngọt rót vào tim gan và thấm tận xương thủy, khiến cậu thấy mình như tan ra trong dịu dàng và say đắm. Hôn lên lòng bàn tay anh, hôn lên lớp áo mỏng manh thơm mùi nắng mới, hôn lên cần cổ trắng ngần và xương quai xanh quyến rũ, hôn tới yết hầu, tới cằm rồi lại tới đôi môi. Từng ngón tay mảnh dẻ lùa vào mái tóc, dứt lên lúc mạnh lúc nhẹ khiến da đầu tê râm ran. Ánh nắng hòa vào làn da bỏng cháy, chiếu sáng hương anh đào vương trên mái tóc, vương cả trong những kẽ móng tay.

Sehun yêu tất thảy cơ thể này. Chẳng phải thứ kích thích gây hại nào. Chẳng phải men rượu ủ kỹ trong lòng đất. Nhưng khiến đầu óc trai trẻ như bay lên cùng với mây trời, dù cõi lòng tê tái nỗi buồn len lỏi nhưng vẫn còn những giọt hạnh phúc ứa ra ướt đẫm từng tế bào. Cậu phát nghiện và say đắm. Tựa như ngay lúc này chết chìm trong mật ngọt cũng chẳng còn gì để hối tiếc.

Ngày mai Sehun tròn mười tám tuổi và theo kế hoạch cậu sẽ rời khỏi nơi này. Trèo qua rào chắn hoặc phá tường sau tạo một cái lỗ chó. Cậu đã cùng anh nghiên cứu tất cả mọi ngóc ngách của trung tâm này và nghĩ ra được giải pháp ấy. Đương nhiên, Baekhyun sẽ không đi cùng cậu cũng không mở một lời thuyết phục cậu ở lại nơi này. Những giờ trị liệu không phù hợp với Sehun và Baekhyun chẳng thể giúp gì hơn ngoài những cái ôm ấm áp từ phía sau. Anh biết mình tựa như một cái bóng đen tồn tại trong tâm trí cậu và kéo cả hai cùng rơi xuống vực.

Chẳng ai tình nguyện cùng một người dưng lăn xuống vực cả, và Sehun chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu cuộc sống của mình. Nói một cách chính xác hơn, đủ năng lực để tự định hướng cuộc đời, dù cho con đường đó là đúng hay sai. Baekhyun cũng sẽ tuân theo đúng kế hoạch của mình, sống đến năm hai mươi chín tuổi và dừng lại. Anh còn những chín năm để tiếp tục thực hiện mục tiêu và sự ra đi của Sehun không thể làm nó thay đổi. Tuy nhiên, anh có cảm thấy buồn, một chút.

"Anh sẽ không đi cùng với em ư, Baek?"

Baekhyun vuốt ngược mái tóc Sehun để lộ trán cậu và đặt lên đó một nụ hôn. "Anh không muốn sử dụng chín năm còn lại của cuộc đời để trở thành phạm nhân. Tuy nhiên, nếu em dám thiêu rụi cả trung tâm này và kéo anh ra khỏi đây thì anh sẽ suy nghĩ lại."

"Khi được rời khỏi đây, anh sẽ đi tìm em chứ?"

"Chắc chắn là không rồi nhóc. Anh không muốn dính dáng đến bất kì một kẻ buôn ma túy nào khác."

"Được rồi. Vậy thì em cũng sẽ không đi tìm anh."

"Đêm nay khi em rời đi, đừng đánh thức anh và cũng đừng quên hôn anh. Hãy đi đến nơi em muốn và đừng chết trong cô độc."

\

Baekhyun tỉnh dậy khi những bụi nước mưa rơi ướt da mặt. Ngày Sehun đến nơi đây đón cậu bằng một cơn mưa rào và ngày rời đi cũng vậy. Anh uể oải ngồi dậy, hơi khom lưng để tránh bị cụng đầu, nơi Sehun thường nằm đến nay chẳng còn mùi hương của cậu nữa. Tiến đến bên cửa sổ và đóng cánh cửa lại, tấm rèm đã ướt đẫm nước mưa, nhỏ từng giọt trong suốt tí tách rơi xuống nền đá hoa lạnh cóng.

Baekhyun nhìn ra cổng lớn của trung tâm qua lớp kính ám màu xanh lá, nhớ lại khoảnh khắc Sehun bước ra khỏi xe ô tô, đội mũ áo hoodie màu đỏ thẫm và vội vàng chạy lên sảnh chính. Bàn chân cậu đạp trúng vũng bùn, đôi giày thể thao vải vừa bẩn vừa ướt, đến khi ngồi trong phòng trị liệu vẫn bốc lên thứ mùi ngai ngái đặc trưng của mùa hè. Đó là khoảnh khắc Baekhyun nhận ra chẳng cần tìm kiếm đâu xa, vận may của anh đã xuất hiện. Anh yêu gương mặt cậu, yêu cái dáng vẻ lầm lì đơn độc của cậu ngay từ lần đầu chạm mắt. Yêu tông giọng trầm ấm và cách nói chậm rãi, nhát gừng. Yêu cả cách cậu ngây người tới ngốc nghếch khi bị bất ngờ và yêu đôi mắt cong cong như vầng trăng khuyết mỗi khi nở nụ cười.

Anh yêu tất cả những gì thuộc về Sehun và cảm nhận cậu bằng trọn trái tim mình. Chẳng có cơn nghiện nào ngọt ngào và tàn khốc hơn nỗi khát khao được hôn lên đôi môi cậu. Chẳng có cảm giác phê pha tuyệt trần nào sánh nổi mỗi cái chạm khẽ của bàn tay ấm trên làn da non mềm. Sehun là gốc rễ của cái phởn phơ đầy ắp trong lồng ngực. Là cội nguồn của muôn vàn niềm hứng khởi. Là sự cứu rỗi sáng chói tình cờ rơi trúng trái tim anh.

Sửa soạn áo quần xong, Baekhyun liền đi đến phòng trị liệu, hôm nay là cuối tuần và họ sẽ phải tiếp tục trải lòng về bảy ngày vừa qua. Anh đến sớm hơn thường ngày vì bỏ bữa ăn sáng, là thành viên đầu tiên bước vào, bên trong mới chỉ có Yoongi đang ngồi chuẩn bị giấy bút.

"Sehun, đêm qua cậu ấy đã trốn khỏi trung tâm. Cậu có biết chuyện này không?" Yoongi nói, mắt vẫn dán vào cuốn sổ ghi chép, chất giọng trầm xuống. Baekhyun gật đầu, anh ta tiếp tục "Tại sao cậu không đi cùng nhóc ấy? Chẳng phải cậu ấy đã giúp cậu rất nhiều hay sao? Giảm liều thuốc điều trị, sáng tác thoái mái hơn và cậu, trông cũng ổn hơn nữa."

"Là vận may mà. Chẳng ai có thể níu giữ vận may mãi được. Tôi đành rằng tự lực cánh sinh." Baekhyun dựa lưng vào tựa ghế, đung đưa hai bàn chân rồi đập đập vào nhau trong không trung. "Thế nào, tôi sắp được ra khỏi đây chưa?"

"Đừng làm vẻ mặt đó." Yoongi ngẩng đầu nhìn nụ cười vương trên môi Baekhyun, nét mặt không chút xao động nhưng ánh mắt lại sáng lên khiến cho đối phương cảm thấy bản thân đã bị nhìn thấu tâm can "Cậu vẫn chơi thuốc. Vào buổi sáng hôm qua."

"Ý nghĩ phải xa Sehun dâng kín trong đầu tôi và chẳng thể xóa nó đi được. Nên tôi đã dùng một chút, chỉ một chút thôi. Tôi ước mình có thể không nghĩ gì cả." Baekhyun gục mặt xuống hai bàn tay, hạt nắng đầu tiên từ ô cửa sổ gác mái rơi trên mái tóc đã trở về màu đen. Đêm qua anh đã nhuộm lại nó sau khi tận mắt chứng kiến Sehun rời đi trong cơn bão nổi. "Anh biết mà, khi càng im lặng thì đầu óc chúng ta càng ồn ào. Tiếng ồn vô thanh đó ăn mòn vào từng dây thần kinh. Đau, đau và _đau_."

"Baekhyun, nếu cảm thấy không ổn cậu có thể nghỉ buổi trị liệu hôm nay." Yoongi nắp chiếc bút máy lại và đi tới chỗ Baekhyun. Anh ta ngồi xuống đối diện anh và khẽ xoa bờ vai đang run lên "Nếu không muốn trở về phòng, hãy cứ lên phòng y tế nghỉ ngơi. Tôi e là nơi đó có người đang rất nhớ cậu."

"Gì cơ?"

Baekhyun ngỡ ngàng ngẩng mặt và bắt gặp nụ cười của Yoongi. Vị chuyên gia tư vấn vuốt nhẹ mái tóc người bạn mình, dịu giọng nói tiếp "Có một tên ngốc nào đó đã mắc cảm bởi cơn mưa rào đêm qua và khẩn thiết đến xin tôi ít thuốc. Nhưng cá rằng những gì cậu ta cần lúc này không chỉ là một liều thuốc cảm."

\

Sehun nửa nằm nửa ngồi dựa vào thành giường kim loại, dưới lưng kê một chiếc gối hơi. Đệm trong phòng y tế không thoải mái bằng căn phòng kí túc và chỉ có mùi thuốc sát trùng tới ngột ngạt khoang mũi. Phía ngoài đã tạnh mưa, mây đã tan ra và trời bắt đầu đổ nắng. Ánh quang chiếu vào qua lớp kính trong suốt khiến căn phòng bừng sáng bởi lớp sơn màu vàng bắt mắt. Cậu đang đọc một cuốn sách ngẫu nhiên tìm được ở trong ngăn kéo chỉ để giết thời gian vì Yoongi đã buộc cậu không được bước chân ra khỏi phòng này cho đến khi cuộc nói chuyện giữa anh ta và Baekhyun kết thúc. Cậu nóng lòng muốn chết, vì vô cùng nhớ mùi anh đào nhẹ nhàng ướp trong nắng cháy của anh.

Cậu nhớ anh. Vô cùng nhớ anh.

Đêm qua, cơn mưa rào lạnh tới thấu xương dội vào người khi cậu đi dạo một vòng hồ ở phía sau trung tâm, Sehun đã nhận ra hơi ấm của Baekhyun là tất cả những gì cậu cần. Cậu cần hơi thở nhẹ nhàng của anh phả lên da thịt. Cần những lần vuốt ve cưng nựng. Cần những cái ôm bất ngờ mà ấm áp từ phía sau lưng. Cậu muốn mang anh trên lưng và đi dọc hành lang dài ngập nắng mặt trời. Muốn vuốt mái tóc bông mềm mỗi khi anh chăm chú bàn luận về nhạc lý và quãng giọng. Mặc dù đã cố gắng phủ nhận nhưng Sehun chẳng thể thoát khỏi được cảm xúc chân thật rằng. Cậu đã thực sự thuộc về anh.

Và rồi Baekhyun xuất hiện ngay khi trong ngực cậu nóng như lửa đốt. Mái tóc đen mượt của anh rối bung in hình vệt nắng và nụ cười anh trong veo như giọt sương sớm đọng trên cánh hoa đào. Một bước, hai bước rồi ba bước, chẳng để anh chờ đợi Sehun nhào ra khỏi giường và ôm lấy anh chặt cứng. Baekhyun nhón chân trên nền đá hoa để ghì chặt lấy vai cậu và tưởng mình như đang bay lên vì vui mừng. Sehun đã trở lại, không đi đâu khác, mà ở ngay đây trong vòng tay anh.

"Tại sao, Sehunie, em?" Baekhyun xúc động chẳng nói thành lời, chất giọng thanh nhẹ của anh ngắt quãng rót vào tai cậu là niềm vui ngọt dịu lấp lánh.

"Chẳng phải anh chưa đưa nó cho em sao? Bản nhạc anh viết, về em."

Baekhyun bất ngờ, tách ra khỏi cái ôm của Sehun nhưng vòng tay anh vẫn quấn quanh eo cậu. "Em đã biết rồi? Anh không hề kể cho em mà."

"Em đã thấy anh lủi thủi đốt từng bản nhạc cũ, những thứ đã sáng tác ra trong cơn say. Và thấy cả những mảnh giấy nhàu nhĩ anh ném lăn lóc trên sàn. Đương nhiên phát hiện ra bản nhạc phổ anh giấu dưới gối mỗi đêm." Sehun mỉm cười, hôn lên chóp mũi Baekhyun rồi dịu dàng nói "Anh gọi em là _chú mèo tam thể_ của anh, em thấy cả rồi, Baek."

"Và?" Anh đặt tay lên ngực cậu chờ đợi, trong đôi mắt nâu trầm sáng lên đầy ắp những tia hy vọng rực rỡ.

"Chúng ta cùng nhau thay đổi kế hoạch nhé?"

Baekhyun chẳng cần suy nghĩ, ngay tức khắc gật đầu và không mất quá năm giây để họ trao nhau một nụ hôn, lấp đầy khoảng trống, tràn ngập ánh nắng và xóa đi mọi bóng đen đang ăn mòn xương tủy. Sehun ở đây bên anh, cùng anh vẫy vùng vượt qua những cơn bĩ cực và anh đã lên kế hoạch chín năm tiếp theo để ở bên cậu. Không chỉ chín năm, mười năm, hai mươi năm hay suốt phần đời còn lại, cậu sẽ mãi là vận may, là sự cứu rỗi của anh.

_Người biết không, Baekhyun? Kể từ khi tên em được cất lên bởi người, em đã chuyển mình trở thành đóa hoa rực rỡ._

**_-_ hoàn -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mèo tam thể đực rất hiếm có vì các gene quy định màu lông đều nằm trên nhiễm sắc thể X, do vậy chúng chỉ có thể có giới tính đực khi bộ NST của mèo là XXY hay XXXY thay vì XY thông thường.


End file.
